Heart of a Kaiju
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: Duncan begins to experience some changes as he goes through the final years of High School. Whilst he and his friends deal with these changes, a new hybrid shows up and he's gunning for Blitz. What will come of this all?


It was a hot, dry summer day out in the desert outside of Bellview, California. The only sound to be heard in this vast, sandy wasteland, was the whistle of the wind or the tumble of pebbles. In the center of this wasteland was a vast canyon, dotted by high rock spires and caves. Vast and empty. Only it wasn't completely empty.

In the center of this vast and empty canyon, a cloud of dust rose up from the marching feet of a lone figure travelling across the canyon, towards Bellview. There were no visible features of this figure as they were wrapped from neck to mid calf in a tattered and worn cloak, with a large brimmed and worn out hat covering their face along with a cowl covering below the chin. Upon their feet were black military style boots and upon their hands, black military gloves. The only distinguishing feature of the person was the fact that they were tall.

The person was almost muttering under their breath and by the sound of their voice it was a male. "Finally, I will be able to get back at those fools for imprisoning me in this lesser form. For stripping me of my power and might. Oh but now I will have my revenge." The person gave out a high and echoing cackle which rang through the air. "Soon enough my revenge will come and I will be free. Free to destroy those who did this to me." He walked up a hill, continuing to lay out a path of dust and sand as he climbed the hill. Finally he reached the top and walked across the short cliff to the edge and looked out.

From here one could see the entire city in the distance, all the buildings, all the cars, all the people. The rag of a cloak the man wore waved in the wind as he looked out. He looked out at the people which his perceptive eyes could easily see. "Oh how I remember being like you all. A normal person. But no more. Now I am so much more. And once I have what I need..." He looked up and the brim of his hat was lifted revealing...molten gold colored eyes in the style of a dragon's. "...no one will be able to stop me." He pulled the brim down and turned and began walking back towards the canyon. "Look out Bellview, here comes Kaizer."

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER**

**16 Rose St., Bellview, California**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ went the digital alarm clock as its owner shifted groggily in bed and raised a weary arm, which came down and slapped the snooze button. Only it wasn't a slap really as the alarm clock shattered under the force of the blow and gave a groaning beep once more before falling silent. The bed's occupant gave a groan and a weary "Not again." before they began to rise up out of the blankets they were entangled in.

Duncan Rosenblatt was a 17 year old High School Junior, attending Bellview High School for two years now. That was the normal stuff. Now here is the unusal stuff. He has blond hair that is super long in the front, but sticks up almost unnaturally. Not only that but he has orange skin which resembles scales, golden brown eyes with an unusual hue to them, and he eats coal. Now that is not so normal.

You see Duncan is a human, but he is only half-human and he is also half-Kaiju, the giant creatures mankind was once at war with. His mom is your typical suburban soccer mom who also happens to be an agent for MEGTAF, an organization setup to protect humans from Kaiju, and she tries to give him as normal a life as possible. His dad on the other hand, is Belloc, King of all Kaiju, who wants him to take over as King of the Kaiju and conquer the Earth. It is said that if not for his mom, Belloc would have continued the Kaiju-Human War, if not for a once in a lifetime love that was born that day.

Up until age 16, MEGTAF had kept Duncan and his mom, Margaret Rosenblatt, in a form of witness protection program. Keeping Duncan and his hybrid genetics a secret, however that all went to heck in Bellview. Thanks to, ironically, the first friend Duncan ever made, Kenny Rogers revealing Duncan's secret at Home Coming, thus making him an outcast once again. However, after two Kaiju, whom didn't like Duncan being the heir to the Kaiju throne, attacked the school, he saved them all, with a little help from his parents, and badabing badaboom, he's a hero and one of the most popular kid's in school.

Duncan growled as he looked at the smashed remains of what was his fifth alarm clock in just the past week alone. Due to what he guessed was a sideeffect of puberity as being half-Kaiju, his already super strength had begun to get even more powerful. And he didn't exactly have it under control, so there had been some mishaps. Even though the teachers knew about his whole Kaiju past, they still got annoyed when he accidentally knocked down their classroom doors just by knocking on them. He couldn't control when his strength was on or off and Dr. Patel, his physician at MEGTAF, just told him to deal with it, exercise and work out she said.

_Just have to deal with it for now I guess_. Duncan thought as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching his muscles. _Maybe after school today I can go down to MEGTAF and see if they'll let me see dad_. You see, Belloc had surrendered to MEGTAF and allowed himself to be imprisoned in order to protect Duncan from being imprisoned for trying to keep MEGTAF from killing him. Duncan was allowed to see him sometimes, mostly on occasions when Dr. Patel didn't have the answers he was looking for. Which seemed to be happening more and more often as he neared adulthood.

Duncan walked over to his closet which had a full length mirror hung up inside it and looked himself up and down. He smirked, fit as ever. Clearly defined and lean muscles. Duncan was about 6'2 making him one of the tallest people he knew, besides Belloc actually but that was a different scale entirely. Anyways, he grabbed some clothes and walked out of his room and into the bathroom to get ready for school. He wanted to look real nice, since he was supposed to meet Jenna halfway there and boy did he want to impress her. He had met a fair amount of girls in his life, true he had never really gotten close to one, but, he just felt something between him and Jenna. Something special, something warm and happy.

After Duncan got dressed in his usual outfit of red jacket, green muscle shirt underneath, and blue skinny jeans with red high tops, he threw on a small amount of cologne and then hurried out of the bathroom and down the stairs. He could smell his mom's breakfast already, bacon and eggs, which would smell very good to most people but not to Duncan. Aside from coal, the only other thing Duncan had the urge or craving to eat was fresh meat, again from the Kaiju side. His mom had a ton of cereal boxes filled with coal balls in one of the cabinets. She had already poured some out into a bowl for him. Duncan slid down the banister for the stairs and landed on his feet as he simply grabbed the bowl and poured the entire load of coal balls into his mouth, swallowing it easy.

Duncan quickly grabbed his bag and then raced out the door, shouting back. "Bye mom! See you later!" Margaret Rosenblatt just shook her head with a smile at her sons antics. He was always in a hurry sometimes. _Just like his father_. She thought and then sighed, turning to a picture of her and Duncan when he was only three, but Belloc was not there. For obvious reasons.

Duncan hurried down the sidewalk towards school, his Kaiju enhanced speed helping a lot, as he hurried to meet up with Jenna. He saw her up ahead after about five minutes and slowed down a bit as he called out and waved. "Hey Jenna!" Jenna turned and smiled as she waved at Duncan. Jenna had short light blond hair and soft yet pale skin, along with a petite figure. Not only that but to Duncan she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

As Duncan approached he smiled at Jenna and came up beside her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hello lovely lady. Is it hot out here or is it just you." Duncan really wanted Jenna to be his girlfriend, right now they were kinda halfway between friends and being a couple.

Jenna giggled as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Well arn't you smooth today." The attraction between them was largely mutual. Jenna had learned to accept Duncan's not so normal qualities. "Though your squeezing me a bit." She said as Duncan realized his strength was on again and he took his arm off from around Jenna's shoulder.

"Sorry. Still working on that." Duncan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but Jenna just giggled. He chuckled softly. "So let's get going to school." He really wished he could control his strength. He almost hurt Jenna, and no matter how small, he could never live with himself if he hurt her in any way.

"Yeah, let's go." However before they started walking Jenna held out a hand to keep Duncan from going on. She looked down for a second before looking back up at Duncan. "You know we have that test in science on wednesday. Would you maybe want to come over to my house tonight so we can study?" Jenna said hopefully as Duncan had a shocked look on his face but quickly recovered.

In his head Duncan was like, _Of course! Totally! That would be awesome! _However outside he was calm. "Yeah that sounds good." However when Jenna wasn't looking, he punched the air in victory. It was as close to a first date as they had gotten so far. This was awesome!

However just then, who should drive up next to them but Troy Adams, King of the Jerk Wads and Jenna's ex-boyfriend. Troy absolutely hated Duncan because he hooked up with Jenna. He kept trying to get her back from Duncan, most of the time unsuccessfully. He stalled the car and shouted over at Jenna. "Hey Jenna, why don't you take a ride with a real man."

Duncan however growled due to Kaiju instincts but then he smirked and shouted over at Troy. "What man? The one who cries during Dodgeball." Troy sneered and Jenna laughed as Duncan chuckled. Troy revved the engine and then shot off, going through a mudpuddle along the way. Jenna threw up her arms but her jacket was covered in mud.

Duncan instinctively took off his jacket and put it around Jenna, however without her jacket that left her in a pink tank that showed off quite a bit of her stomach. Duncan breathed deeply to push down his instincts of just taking her then and there. "Here take my jacket. Don't worry about that dip-wad." Jenna nodded and noticed that he was left in his sleeveless muscle shirt. She traced some of his muscles.

"Look's like someone has been working out. Did you do this all for me?" Duncan smirked and flexxed just for effect before he put his arm back around Jenna and they began to walk on towards school.

"You know it gorgeous." And so we meet the hero of our story and we know of how he came to be. Now let us see what happens next.


End file.
